The Best Day Of Her Life
by Miss Hotchner
Summary: Emily en Hotch maken eindelijk de grote stap.


Emily Prentiss staarde naar haar spiegelbeeld. Ze droeg een prachtige, witte, lange, wijd uitlopende strapless jurk en haar bruine haar viel gekruld langs haar gezicht. Kleine diamantjes verschenen zo af en toe in haar bruine lokken en als er enig licht op haar jurk scheen schitterde die ook. Dit zou de mooiste dag van haar leven worden. Iedere vrouw keek hier als klein meisje naar uit. En zij had dat ook gedaan. Ze had gewacht op de ware. Het leken wel eeuwen, die tijd dat ze moest wachten. Maar uiteindelijk had ze hem gevonden. Hij was de liefste man die ze ooit gekend had en ze wilde hem nooit meer kwijt. Zachtjes werd er op de houten deur geklopt van de kamer waar Emily zich in bevond. Ze draaide zich om en zag de deur open gaan. Jennifer Jareau en Penelope Garcia verschenen in de deuropening. Beide droegen een roze halterjurk en zwarte hakschoenen. 'Em, ik ben zo blij voor je!' Zei Jennifer – ook wel JJ genoemd – terwijl ze in de richting van Emily liep en haar jurk bewonderde. 'Ik ook Em, je verdient dit echt. En hij ook.' Zei Penelope, die achter JJ aanliep. 'JJ, Pen… ik had echt nooit verwacht dat dit zou gebeuren.' Emily trilde helemaal van de zenuwen. Ze kon nog altijd niet geloven dat dit echt gebeurde. Dat ze zou gaan trouwen met de man van haar dromen. JJ omhelsde haar eventjes en vervolgens deed Penelope hetzelfde. 'Ik vind het echt fantastisch dat we je bruidsmeisjes mogen zijn, Em.' Emily glimlachte lichtjes. 'Natuurlijk zijn jullie dat. Jullie zijn mijn beste vriendinnen.' Opnieuw werd er op de deur geklopt – die dit keer openstond – en David Rossi verscheen in de deuropening. 'Je ziet er beeldschoon uit, Agent Prentiss.' Zei hij met een plagerige grijns op zijn gezicht. Emily kon er niets aan doen dat ze moest lachen. Dave wist altijd precies hoe hij haar aan het lachen kon krijgen – hoewel dat op dit moment niet zo heel moeilijk was. Ze greep de stof van haar jurk beet en trok die iets omhoog zodat ze wat beter kon lopen. Ze liep naar hem toe en liet daar haar jurk weer zakken. 'Ze zeggen dat dit de beste dag van je leven moet zijn.' Zei hij terwijl hij zijn handen in de zakken van zijn jasje stak. 'En, kan je dat bevestigen?' De glimlach op haar gezicht werd alsmaar groter. Hoe dichter ze bij het moment van de waarheid kwamen, hoe vrolijker ze werd. Ook wel zenuwachtig, maar ze voelde zich nu op dit moment heel gelukkig. 'Ik weet het zeker.' Zei ze. 'Tot nu toe is dit de beste dag van mijn leven. Misschien dat het nog beter kan worden.' Zei ze. Ze keek even naar JJ en Penelope en daarna keek ze terug naar Dave. 'Ik… ik heb wat te vertellen.' Zei ze. Meteen schoten Penelope en JJ in de richting van Emily en Dave. De twee blondines gingen naast de oudere agent staan en alledrie keken ze Emily vragend aan. Emily sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek hen een voor een aan. 'Ik… nou ja, we… we verwachten een kindje. We weten het ook nog niet zo heel lang hoor. Maar we zijn er dolblij mee.' Meteen vloog JJ haar opnieuw om de nek. 'Oh, Emily! Ik ben zo blij voor jou. Voor jullie natuurlijk!' Toen JJ haar los had gelaten omhelsde Penelope haar ook. En Dave als laatste. 'Ik vind het een eer dat ik je weg mag geven, Prentiss.' Zei hij. Emily sloot haar ogen even terwijl ze voelde hoe hij haar omhelsde. Ze had hem altijd al als een soort van vader gezien. Hij was belangrijk voor haar. Dit was belangrijk voor haar. Vandaar dat ze had gewild dat hij haar weggaf. In de kerkzaal begon de muziek te spelen en meteen begonnen de zenuwen weer door haar lichaam te gieren. 'It's time.' Zei ze wat zacht. JJ en Penelope liepen de gang op en Dave stak zijn arm naar haar uit. 'Ga je mee? Ik denk dat hij het wachten nu wel zat is. Ik denk dat hij je maar wat graag tot zijn vrouw wil maken. Denk je ook niet?' Ze knikte eventjes en nam zijn uitnodigende arm aan. Ze kon eerlijk gezegd ook niet wachten tot ze zijn vrouw zou zijn.

Aaron Hotchner haalde even diep adem. Dit was het moment. Het moment waar hij al die tijd al op had gewacht. En nu gebeurde het eindelijk. Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder en draaide zich om. Naast hem stond Sean Hotchner, zijn jongere broer. Hij had zijn hand op Aarons schouder gelegd. 'Broer… ik moet zeggen, Emily past heel wat beter bij je dan Haley.' Aaron glimlachte eventjes. Sean liet hem los en ging terug op zijn plek staan toen de muziek begon. Naast Sean stonden Derek Morgan en Spencer Reid. Snel richtte hij zijn aandacht op de deur van de kerk die open ging. Als eerste kwamen JJ en Penelope naar buiten. Zodra zij op hun plaats stonden, kwam Emily de zaal in, aan Dave's arm. Hij voelde zijn hart sneller gaan kloppen. Ze zag er adembenemend mooi uit in die jurk. En die stralende lach op haar gezicht. Zo zag hij haar het liefste; lachend. Onwillekeurig moest hij zelf ook glimlachen toen hij haar zo zag. Langzaam – veel te langzaam naar zijn mening – kwamen Emily en Dave dichterbij. Toen ze uiteindelijk naast hem stond pakte hij haar hand beet. 'Ik hou van je.' Fluisterde hij zachtjes. 'En je bent adembenemend.' Ze glimlachte en kreeg wat rode wangen. 'Ik ook van jou.' Fluisterde ze terug. Alles wat de dominee tegen hen zei ging half langs hem heen. Het enige waar hij naar kon kijken waren haar prachtige ogen. Pas bij het gedeelte waar de man aan hem vroeg of hij Emily Prentiss tot zijn wettige echtgenote wilde nemen lette hij op. 'Wat is daarop uw antwoord?' vroeg de dominee. 'Ja.' Zei hij, waarna de dominee zich tot Emily wendde en haar vroeg of ze hem tot haar wettige echtgenoot wilde nemen. 'Wat is daarop uw antwoord?' Emily glimlachte. 'Ja.' Zei ook zij. 'Dan verklaar ik jullie nu, tot man en vrouw.' Hij boog zich naar haar toe. Zij boog zich naar hem toe en hij zoende haar. Alle zenuwen die hij gehad had voor die dag zakten langzaam weg. Emily Prentiss was de ware voor hem. En nu was ze ook zijn vrouw.


End file.
